What Has Been Stolen From Me
by DarkfireOfYugioh
Summary: Gender bending Yami has been stolen from Yuugi,Will love save them for will they go there different ways ? Tea Bashing don't like don't Read
1. Chapter 1

What has been stolen from me

Dragon: Hey guys!

…...

Dragon: Hey where is everybody?

Storm comes walking in the room

Storm: oh hey your back

Dragon: Like hell I am! So wheres my fans?

Storm: what fans?

Dragon:...you know...my...fans.

Storm: um dragon you have no fans.

Dragon: oh damn ) :

Storm: bbut hey I'm your fan.

Dragon: YAY now on with the story!

Yuugi sat on the roof of the school building starring down sourly at one person...Tea Garder."Yuug stop glaring at her its not going to do any thing!" Called Joey from her spot from Seto Kiba's lap."Yea Yuugi its not like shes going to have him long." Whispered Ryou in a small voice. Malik just gave a nod and went back to starring at the door waiting for her boyfriend Marik to get there. Yuugi turned around and gave a pout."But I had him first!" She whined."Maybe but pouting not going to do anything." Seto said calmly."Seto be nice if it was Joey dating some guy you would act worst." Marik commented as he walked swiftly through the door. Malik gave a squeal as she tackled Marik."Mairk where is Bakrua?" Ryou asked."You don't want to know." Marik said with a smirk. Everyone shivered. Yuugi gave a sad sigh as she watch Tea jump on Yami. Then she got up and walked away not noticing a pair of confused eyes watching her. Yuugi walked through the classroom door and sat down forcing a smile not seeing a stare focused on her. When class was over she was gathering her stuff when she overheard. "Came on Yami lets go."," Wait I'm going to talk to Yuugi." Yami replied. Yuugi pretended to not hear and try to walk pass Yami."Yuugi I know you heard me."," What do you want."," Yuugi I've seen your sad eyes and smiles whats wrong?"," Its nothing Yami." Come on I'm not dumb we haven't really spoke since...wait ever since I started dating Tea ,we haven't hang out!" Yuugi went wide eye and she just turned and ran ignoring the stares, she ran all the way home. Out of breathe she leaned on her bedroom door panting."Yuugi open the door please. "Yami requested softly. Yuugi opened the door hesitantly. Yami walked in and closed the door. He began."Yuugi.."," Yami I m in love with you!" Yuugi blurred out. Yami walked up to her and...

Storm: What happens next?!

Dragon: You will have to wait for the next chapter to find out .

Storm: Your the master of suspense!

Dragon: Hehehe I know.


	2. What Has Been Stolen From Me Chp 2

Dragon: Hi Guys hope your ready to find out what happens!

Storm: You ass you've had this chapter down for awhile!

Dragon: Um...no I've haven't...

Storm: Yes you have!

Dragon: Shut up Baka and on with the story!

Yuugi waited for him to yelled at her,spit at her,do something! The thing she knew she was slammed up against the door,a pair of firm lips where pressed up against hers. She moaned passionately running her hands through his hair. He pulled back panting heavily,"Ii love you too." Yuugi gave a small smile, then she forcefully kissed him. They made their way to the bed...Well you know what happens next.

Time Skip

Yuugi yawned and lifted her head Yami's chest and meet his gaze."So what are you going to tell Tea?" "Well that she can show the school if she wants I don't care." Yami said sleepily."Wait she blackmailed you what for?"," She stole my journal and threatened to show it to the school."," …... ","It only had one entry."," What was it?"," My love for you."," Oh .", After they got dressed they went to school hand in hand smiling like a bunch love sick idiots. Bakrua and Ryou walked up to them."Don't need to ask?" Bakrua smirked."Nope." Yuugi said with a grin."See I told you." Ryou said with a small smile. As they passed through the school gates"Watch out oncoming slut", Bakrua said with venom. Tea glared at him then turned to Yami"What the hell are you doing?!"," Being with my girlfriend."," WHAT!"," Your supposed to be with me!"," Not that whore!"," Tea stop talking about your self and EVER call Yuugi that again The shadow realm will seem like heaven!",Yami warned Tea snarled but walked away. Yuugi turn and looked up at Yami," Thank you", She whispered against his lips,"Your welcome", then he pressed his lips to hers sealing their future and opening a door of happiness.

Storm: Beautiful

Dragon: Thank you Baka

Storm: What dose that mean?

Dragon:Idiot in Japanese


End file.
